


Long Overdue

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hockey, Libraries, Newfoundland and Labrador, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Oliver and Felicity graduate from high school with big dreams to leave Starling, Newfoundland and Labrador but things change and they both eventually end up coming back to live in the lovely seaside town.





	1. Coming Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for my lovely friend Helen @oliverfel4 - I hope you like it.
> 
> This story is very special to me as I am setting it in my home province of Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada and the location is a seaside town.
> 
> Thanks so much to @wherethereissmoak for all her help.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of the Arrowverse.

_Starling, June 1995_

 

Today was the day! The day Felicity finally graduated from high school. The day she’d been dreaming of since she was a little girl. She was just one summer away from leaving.

 

The graduates were standing outside the auditorium after the formal graduation ceremony had taken place. Felicity was standing, diploma in hand. While high school had been some people’s paradise - she glanced over at the popular kids - Laurel Lance, Tommy Merlyn and of course Oliver Queen, it had been sheer torture for her.  Sure, she had a few close friends, but she was always more interested in what was happening anywhere else - anywhere but Starling.

 

Felicity was named the class valedictorian to no one’s surprise, everyone knew she was the smartest kid in the school - always had been. With the money she had been saving working at the public library and the scholarships she earned, she was well on her way to fulfilling her dream of leaving.

 

“Felicity!”

 

Felicity turned to see who was calling her name and was surprised to see Oliver Queen. “Hi,” she waved - of course, he knew her name now, she was just introduced in front of the entire school.

 

“Hey, I’m Oliver Queen.”

 

“I know who you are, we have gone to school together since kindergarten.”

 

“Yes, I just wasn’t sure if you’d remember me.” The truth was Oliver had had a slight crush on Felicity for years, but he knew she was far too smart to consider a dumb jock like himself.

 

“Well, I do. I mean you are pretty unforgettable.” Felicity blushed furiously. Open mouth, insert foot. “I mean no one would forget you. Crap, let me try again...no one forgets someone they have known so long.”

 

“I just wanted to let you know that Tommy and Laurel are hosting a party for all the graduates at Tommy’s parent’s place tonight if you want to come. It would be nice if you came. Probably the last time we will be together as a class, you know. Do you know where Tommy’s house is?”

 

“Yes, I do know where the Merlyn’s live. Thank you for inviting me.”

 

“Sure.” Oliver smiled and turned away. He did it, he talked to her and she didn’t laugh at him. That had to count for something, right?

 

“Well done you!” Tommy teased him as he rejoined his friends. “Is she going to come to the party?”

 

“She didn’t say for sure. But I hope so.”

 

*****

 

“Felicity Smoak, did I just see you talking to Oliver Queen?” Caitlin came up to stand next to her best friend.

 

“Yes, you did. He was nice. Just wanted to let me know about a party for the graduates at Tommy Merlyn’s tonight.”

 

“I didn’t know you knew each other. How could you not tell me? You know I’ve had a crush on his friend Julian for years.”

 

“First, there was nothing to tell, I know Oliver the same way you do - we have gone to school together. Second, I don’t know about the party.”

 

“Oh, we are so going to the party. Felicity, when Oliver Queen asks you to a party, you show up.”

 

*****

 

Felicity’s parents were so proud of her! Her mother made her favourite meal for dinner and even baked a cake.

 

As Felicity sat at the kitchen table, she looked at her parents, she knew she’d miss them but she also knew she had their full support. After the meal, Felicity got up to gather the plates, when her mother insisted, no, this was her night and she should go get ready to go out with her friends.

 

Felicity smiled and went to look in her closet for an outfit to wear to this party. She knew Caitlin was excited. She only wished she was. She could hear her parents talking in the kitchen as she applied her makeup. She hoped one day she would find a partner in life to complement her as her mother had.

 

She knew that her parents would be fine when she left because they had each other.

 

*****

 

Felicity had just finished getting ready when she heard the crash. She rushed into the kitchen.

 

“Mom!”

 

Felicity raced toward her mother’s lifeless body on floor. “Mom! Can you hear me?”

 

“I’m calling 911” Felicity heard her father’s voice in the distance.

 

The rest of the evening became a blur. The paramedics were able to resuscitate her mother and she and father followed to the hospital.

 

The doctors ran every test possible and they just waited for results. The next morning with her father dozing in the chair behind them, Felicity took her mother’s hand. “Did you know? Did you know you were sick, mom?”

 

At first, her mother said nothing.

 

“Don’t lie to me.” Felicity looked pleadingly at her mother.

 

“Yes, I knew something was wrong. I was just so busy and...I didn’t want to know.”

 

“Promise me something, Felicity. No matter what happens you will find a way to go to college. My illness cannot stop that.”

 

“Yes, mom. But right now we are focusing on you.”

 

It was at that moment that the doctor came into the room and shut the door behind him. “Mrs. Smoak, we have the results of your tests.”

 

“Dad,” Felicity shook her father’s leg. “Wake up! The doctor is here.”

 

“Oh, I’m awake, just resting my eyes. Good to see you, Doctor Moseley.”

 

Doctor Moseley was not only their doctor, but also a close family friend. Felicity had no doubt her mother was receiving the best care possible.

 

“Donna, can I speak to you privately?”

 

“No, if this is about my diagnosis, I’d rather you tell them at the same time, saves explaining later.”

 

“Okay, if you are sure.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Well, there is no easy way to say this Donna, you have cancer and it’s terminal. The cancer seems to have spread….” It was at that point that Felicity stopped listening. Her mother had cancer? It’s terminal? How could HER mother have cancer? What?

 

“Felicity? Felicity, honey can you hear me?”

 

“Yes, sorry, Mom I’m here. I’m here for whatever you need.”

 

*****

 

Felicity’s mother died in early August. She was at home surrounded by those who loved her most. Donna had told Felicity, that she had come to peace with it and that she would be with her always.

 

Felicity decided to defer college by a year until she could get everything sorted out with her father. Oddly her mother had been the healthy one who had taken of her father, now that fell to Felicity.

 

*****

 

_Starling, October 2017 (22 Years Later)_

 

It was starting to get cooler in Starling, the Fall in Newfoundland and Labrador was short, but beautiful with large forests of multi-coloured trees. It really was Felicity’s favourite time of year. When she was younger she couldn’t wait to get away, but the longer she stayed she truly realized what a beautiful place Starling was.

 

She was doing her morning walk next to the ocean. Felicity loved the smell of the salt water and the slight taste of it the air. She really did miss it whenever she left Starling.

 

While Felicity now lived in Starling, she had managed to travel some. Her father was never the same after her mother’s passing, it was like a piece of him died with her. He tried to push Felicity to move away, but she knew she couldn’t leave him. Instead, she stayed in Starling and did her university courses online. When it came time to do her masters, she moved to city, but came back as often as possible.

 

Felicity had never married, which basically made her a living unicorn in Starling. She chuckled to herself, she even had the pink hair to prove it.  All women in Starling were either married or at the very least had babies. Felicity had done neither, she instead focused on her career and was recently named head of the Starling Public Library when her boss retired. She knew she was seen as a quirky spinster and honestly she didn’t mind. It wasn’t like there was anyone she was pining for. She honestly couldn’t remember the last time she was interested in someone, must have been high school.

 

She was happy. Well, most of the time. She and her father were closer than ever and she loved working at the library and knowing all the good she was doing for her community. She had friends, but most were pretty busy with their young children. Felicity loved all her honourary nieces and nephews. She had a good life. A calm and content life. She smiled and turned back toward town.

 

*****

 

As Oliver drove into town, he could feel the stress leaving his body. He was home. God, how he had missed this small town. He’d always meant to come back, but his parents had left Starling shortly after his sister Thea graduated from high school so there was really nothing for him to come back for.

 

By all accounts Oliver was a hometown hero, he left Starting to go to Boston University where he had received a scholarship to play on their hockey team. From there, he lucked out and got drafted to play in the NHL. It was a dream come true. He had to stop playing due to a nagging knee injury a couple of years back and he took a coaching job in the minors, but never really found his groove there.

 

Due to playing hockey for so many years, he was independently wealthy, which enabled him to decide where he wanted to go next. When his girlfriend Helena said their relationship wasn’t working for her, he wished it had hurt more. With no girlfriend and a job he didn’t love, it was only a question of what he wanted to do next. And decided he wanted to go home.

 

He contacted his old high school friend, turned Mayor, John Diggle and told him the news. He was headed to the Diggles now, they were going to put him up while he looked for a place to live.

 

John had gone to college with Oliver in Boston, joined the army after September 11th and that was where he met his wife. They later settled back and Starling and John eventually became involved in local politics.

 

Oliver pulled into the driveway of John’s house, he hoped he had the right one, it looked like the picture. There was a light drizzle and a foggy mist - he was home. He walked up and knocked on the door feeling the chill in the air.

 

“OLIVER IS HERE!!!”

 

Oliver heard John’s son JJ running toward the door to greet him. JJ was one of the many reasons he’d come back to Starling. He liked being an honourary uncle.

 

A moment later, John opened the door with his youngest Sarah in his arms and JJ by his side. “Oliver, so glad you made it. Come in, Come in!”

 

Oliver was only too happy to come in out of the damp and into the warmth of the Diggle home.

 

“Thanks so much for letting me stay here until I find a place, John. I really appreciate the help.”

 

“Hey, what are friends for? And I’m happy to help out. We all enjoyed the NHL games you generously gave us tickets for in the past.”

 

“Thanks, all the same.” Oliver smiled sheepishly.

 

“Here let me take your coat and we can go meet Lyla in the kitchen. Dinner is a joint effort tonight.”

 

Oliver really did envy John Diggle’s happy family life. He used to think that was in the cards for him but as he got older, he had begun to think that wasn’t the case.

 

*****

 

When Felicity arrived at the library the next morning, she couldn’t help but notice a few of her student library assistants huddled talking, gossiping more likely. She thought about going over to ask the news but feared she wouldn’t have a clue what they were talking about.

 

“Good morning, ladies,” she greeted as past them on the way to her office.

 

“Ms. Smoak, did you know Oliver Queen? You know the NHL player? He’s a little older….” suddenly Kristi realized she may have said too much.

 

“Yes, I went to high school with Oliver Queen, but I wouldn’t say I know him. I haven’t seen him in twenty years. Why ever do you bring him up?”

 

“He’s here!” Amy just burst with excitement.

 

“In the library?” Felicity quickly looked around.

 

“No, in Starling! He’s moved back. He’s currently staying with the Diggles. It’s all the buzz all over town. The local celebrity has returned.”

 

“Oh, that’s nice.” Felicity mumbled and headed for her office.

 

As she closed the door she realized she her heart is beating a mile a minute. So strange, she barely knew Oliver Queen. Sure, she had had a slight crush on him in high school, but so did every other girl. Then there was the time he suggested she come to the graduation party. STOP, she told herself she wasn’t going to get all freaked out about a boy coming back to town even if that boy was now a man and that man was Oliver Queen.

 

Felicity was a sensible, confident woman with everything she wanted, Oliver Queen being in town changed nothing. Even as she told herself this, she knew she was lying.


	2. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's life changes with old friends returning to Starling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay with this update. I have been struggling with my writing lately. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for your kind words on the last chapter. There is no beta, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of the Arrowverse.

Felicity took a seat at her desk and settled in. She had a coffee in hand and she was going to enjoy it as read through what she was sure would be mundane emails. The second email was a formal letter written by a patron expressing the need for more computers in the library. Felicity could not agree more but the town simply did not have the money to increase the library’s budget. She was just making a note to try to think of a fundraising idea when a Gmail chat window appeared from her best friend Caitlin.

 

Caitlin: Hello, to my favourite librarian! Can you call me asap? I HAVE NEWS!

 

Caitlin was a doctor in a nearby city and while they didn’t live in the same place they were able to keep in constant contact. Felicity smiled, she loved the Internet and unlimited long distance calling - kids today, had no idea.

 

Felicity picked up her cell phone and hit Caitlin's name. “Hey, you! I love news!”

 

“I’M COMING HOME!!!” Caitlin squealed.

 

“That is exciting, so glad you could get time off so soon. So what weekend should I expect you?”

 

“No, I mean - I’M COMING HOME. I’m MOVING home, Felicity.”

 

“What?! You had better not be joking! You are coming home? Really??”

 

“Really.”

 

“OH MY GOD!! This is THE best news!!”

 

“I know, I’m taking over Dr. Moseley’s Family Practice. She is finally going to retire.”

 

“That’s wonderful, Caitlin. And you know I want you here more than anything...but are you sure you want to come back? I know you love the city.”

 

“I do love the city but I can always visit. This is the right move for me. I slower pace will be good for my health and you are there and my parents. I thought you’d be more excited.”

 

“Oh, I’m excited. I selfishly always wanted you to move back - it’s a dream come true but I also love you, so I want what’s best for you.”

 

“Felicity, I wish I were closer, I’d give you a big hug.”

 

“I’ll collect when you arrive. When is that by the way?”

 

“Well, I just gave my notice here and I need to straighten things out here so in a few weeks.”

 

“I can come help pack.”

 

“See, proving yet again you are the best! I will definitely treat you to Dominos for your help. Any news with you?”

 

Felicity bit her tongue. Should she tell Caitlin about Oliver?”

 

“Felicity?”

 

“Sorry, yes, still here. Not sure if this is news or not...but apparently Oliver Queen is back in Starling.”

 

“Get out! Is he still just as hot?”

 

“I haven’t actually seen him, but you know how news travels here.”

 

“Well, keep me updated. This is a very interesting development, indeed.”

 

“Why Caitlin, dare I say you sound interested.”

 

“Stop trying to deflect, Smoak. We both know you are the one with a crush. Don’t try to deny, I know you better.”

 

“Caitlin..”

 

“Okay, no pushing. Just keep me in the loop. I have to run and my parents are my next call. Had to let you know first.”

 

“Aww, thanks. And I’m so so excited.”

 

*****

 

The real estate agent John recommended began showing Oliver houses the next day. As he went from house to house he couldn’t help but think they were nice but all so modern. He wanted something a little more rustic, a little more home.

 

“Ms. Danvers do you have anything, a little, I don’t know...older?”

 

“All the modern touches, not calling you?”

 

“No, I mean they are nice but not for me.”

 

“I do have a one but it’s a little bit of a fixer-upper.”

 

“Sounds perfect! Can I see it?”

 

******

 

Oliver followed  Ms Danver down a lovely street full of large trees, starting to lose their coloured leaves. He pulled in parked beside her and they got out of their vehicles and met in the middle.

 

“Mr. Queen this is Area 13.”

 

“Yes, I remember it was a new area when I was in school. I like that it’s called Area 13, my number was always #13.”

 

“Maybe it’s a sign.” Ms. Danvers smiled as she led him toward the house.

 

Oliver could see from the outside the house was a little rundown but really what could see was potential. He felt excited for the first time in a long time. I’m going to buy this house he thought as he followed Ms. Danvers inside.

 

*****

 

“Well, Mr. Queen I’ll contact the owners and let me know you have put a bid in on this property. I think it will be smooth sailing as this place has been on the market for quite a while.”

 

“Excellent. Thank you, Ms. Danvers! You should go but I’m going to wander around the outside of the house for a bit.”

 

“No problem, it gets dark here quick in the evenings so I’d suggest you start looking now.”

 

Oliver heard Ms. Danver’s car drive away as he headed around to the back of what he hoped would be his new home. He was impressed. His new house would come with quite a large backyard, that ended with tall trees in the back. There was a deck, but it would have to be replaced. He knew the big backyard would be a good place for JJ and Sara to play and maybe he could think about getting a dog. He’d always wanted a dog.

 

*****

 

Felicity came home from a long day at work and began putting away some of the groceries she’d bought. Mainly, instant meals, cooking was not her forte. But hey, you can’t be good at everything. She just wanted to heat one up and watch some TV, her favourite superhero show was on that night and she’d been looking forward to it all day.

 

She had just set the timer on the microwave when she noticed her motion sensor lights turn on out back. She quickly looked to see if an animal had triggered the lights but could not see one. She opened the door onto her back deck and looked out. Little chilly she thought. Then she heard the crunch of leaves underfoot. Someone was out there.  

 

Before panicking she realized it was probably some local teens hanging out behind the Shannons old house. She grabbed her shawl and stepped out onto her back deck. She could see the shape of a person standing in the backyard.

 

“Hey, that’s private property. You can’t hang out back there.” Only after, calling out did she realize that might not have been the brightest idea. That person could be a serial killer.

 

Oliver couldn’t help but smile he loved that his neighbour was looking out for his new place. It was so good to be home. He figured he should introduce himself as he couldn’t really see the figure as she stood right next to the light.

 

The figure began walking toward her. Felicity tried not to show she was nervous.

 

“Hi, I’m actually hoping to become your new neighbour. I just put in an offer. I’m Oliver Qu…”

 

“Queen.” Felicity finished for him. Really, what were the chances? She knew it was a small town BUT STILL.

 

“Yes, Queen. Is that you, Felicity Smoak?”

 

“Yes, it’s me.”

 

“Wow. You look amazing.” Now that he could see her, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t come back sooner. Sure, he remembered she was pretty, he’d had a crush on her for a reason but his memories did not do her justice.

 

“Thanks. I just got home from a long day, so that’s especially nice to hear.  Would you like to come in? I could make you a cup of coffee?”

 

“Yes, I mean no. Yes, I’d like to but no, I have to get back to the Diggles, they are expecting me for dinner.”

 

“Oh.” Felicity didn’t know what to say.

 

“But definitely a raincheck.”

 

“For sure. I’m really glad you came back.” Felicity quickly blushed.

 

“I’m really happy to be back. It’s good to run into someone familiar.”

 

Felicity smiled.

 

“Well, I really have to go...it was really nice seeing you, Felicity.”

 

“You too, Oliver.”

 

*****

 

Oliver walked into the Diggles and was greeted by running JJ who he quickly caught in his arms. “Uncle Oliver, you’re home!”

 

“Hey, JJ sorry I was late but I have news!”

 

JJ looked at Oliver expectedly. “Let’s go in so I can tell everyone all at once.”

 

“Hey Oliver, good day?” Lyla asked. “Johnny is just finishing up supper.”

 

“It was great.” He smiled thinking of Felicity. “Is there anything I can do to help.”

 

“Nope,” John said as he made his way in carrying a salad. “I barbecued some steaks and we have some salad, baked potato, onions and mushrooms to go with.”

 

“That sounds fantastic! My day just keeps getting better and better.”

 

“Well, that sounds promising. Don’t keep us in suspense.” Lyla looked at Oliver as she adjusted Sarah into her high chair.

 

“I found a house!”

 

“Wow, that was fast. You know we aren’t trying to kick you out, right?” John smiled at his friend.

 

“I know that but this place is perfect. Well, not perfect yet but it will be.”

 

“So it’s a fixer-upper?” Lyla asked.

 

“Yes, I look forward to fixing it up myself, with help where necessary. But I’ve always loved woodworking and I can see this place has such potential. It has a good foundation just needs some modern updates.”

 

“That’s great! Where is it?”

 

“It’s in Area 13, 14 Fallow Drive.”

 

“Fallow Drive, isn’t that where Felicity Smoak lives?” Lyla looked at John.

 

“Yes, it is.” Oliver jumped in. “She will be my next door neighbour.” So her last name was still Smoak. Maybe she wasn’t married although she might not have changed her name.

 

“That’s great, Oliver. She’s one of my good friends and recently became the head of Starling Public Library.”

 

“Well, good for her. We spoke for a moment but I hope to catch up with her soon.”

 

“Did you know her well in high school?” John asked.

 

“Not really, we ran in different circles back then but she was always nice when we spoke. To be honest, she is the last person I expected to find in Starling. She was our valedictorian, I thought she would be a CEO of some big company in the city.”

 

“Felicity, never really left town, except for her Masters. After her mother’s sudden death, she stuck around to look after her father. In fact, she just bought that house recently, when she moved her father into a nursing home.”

 

“Wow. I had no idea.” Oliver was shocked.

 

“Well, she has been very successful here in Starling. She is very involved with the community and the library has only improved since she took over. Plus the pink hair makes her stand out in a small town.”

 

“Hey, I like her hair.” Lyla lightly smacked her husband’s arm.

 

“So it was pink, I thought it might have just been the light…” He suddenly couldn’t wait to see Felicity again. “Is she married? Children?”

 

“Wow. Oliver, you are starting to sound interested.” Lyla teased. “No, she’s single and there are no children - which by the way is a valid life choice.”

 

“Hey, no need to attack Oliver.”

 

“Sorry, I’m just tired of people judging my amazing interesting, wonderful friend by her marital status. She is a beautiful unicorn in this town.”

 

“Point taken. No judging here. Remember, I’m the same age and single with no kids.”

 

“Good point but men aren’t  judged the same way, here.”

 

“Well, supper was amazing and I have a surprise for you for dessert.” Oliver got up from the table and headed back to the hallway where he stashed the cupcakes before being tackled by JJ.  He walked back to the table holding up the cupcakes. “Ta-Da!”

 

Sara began squirming in her chair. “Me! Me! Me!”

 

“Yes, for you, little munchkin.” Oliver kissed the top of her head. “She can have a taste, right?” He looked at Lyla.

 

“Yes, a taste. I do want her to sleep tonight.”

 

*****

 

Felicity’s show, Supergirl, had just finished when her phone rang. She knew it would be Caitlin, she usually called to rehash the show.

 

“Did you just see that? I can’t believe it!”

 

“I did. And I’m right there with you but honestly, I thought she was a spy. I told you that last week.”

 

“I know, but I so wanted her to be Kara’s friend.”

 

“I know, honey. I’m sorry.”

 

“I love that you get my pain and don’t mock me.”

 

“Always.”

 

“Just think soon we can watch together, in person.”

 

“It will be awesome. There will be snacks and maybe wine.”

 

“Ooh, I like the way you think, Ms. Smoak. How was the rest of your day?”

 

“Work was busy, I came home exhausted and oh yeah, Oliver Queen might be moving in next door.”

 

“WHAT?! Talk about burying the lead. Oliver Queen bought the Shannon’s house?”

 

“He put in a bid.”

 

“As I said Oliver Queen bought the Shannon’s house. Wow. I would have thought he’d buy something flashier, you know with all his NHL money.”

 

“It’s a really nice house, Caitlin. I guess he plans to have some work done.”

 

“Did you talk to him?”

 

“Briefly.”

 

“Briefly? Did he remember you? Details! I need details!”

 

Felicity laughed at her friend and told her the story.

 

“So raincheck is a good thing. Oliver Queen is going to be your neighbour! This is where we squee, right?”

 

Felicity laughed. “I’m a different girl than the one who fawned over him in high school and I’m sure he’s changed as well. Maybe, we will just be cordial neighbours.”

 

“No. That I will not allow. Did something happen, that you didn’t tell me? Was he rude? Did he lose his amazing hotness? Does he still have THE HAIR?”

 

“Caitlin, are you sure you don’t have a crush on Oliver Queen?”

 

“I’m sure, I just think you should give him a chance.”

 

“I’m not not giving him a chance. I don’t even know if he wants a chance.”

 

“Okay, I’ll drop it. Do you think you can come to the city to help me pack soon...like this weekend?”

 

“This weekend? Does that mean they are going to let you go from the hospital early?”

 

“Yep, they are going to let me burn my vacation days, so I only have one week left there.”

 

“That’s awesome! Of course, I’ll come this weekend. Anything to get you here sooner.”

 

“Great! Girls weekend here we come!”


	3. Meatloaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver moves into his new home and thinks about his future in Starling. Felicity helps Caitlin with her move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to anyone taking the time to read this story. I appreciate all your support! Happy Birthday again to @oliverfel4
> 
> I did this without a beta so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters - they are the property of the Arrowverse

It was early on Saturday morning when Oliver crept into JJ’s room. “Time to wake up buddy, I need your help.”

 

JJ woke and looked curiously at Oliver, “my help?”

 

“Yep, today is moving day for me and I don’t want to be lonely so I’m picking up a puppy. I’ve arranged with a lady to come pick one today. Do you think you could help me pick?”

 

“A puppy?”

 

Oliver nodded, loving the look of pure delight on JJ’s face. He looked back to see John and Lyla smiling in the doorway.

 

“Can baby Sarah come too?”

 

“Yes, everyone can come but I want you to help me pick.”

 

JJ nodded solemnly. “I can do that.”

 

*****

 

They took the Diggle’s minivan and drove out of town to a small community called Cold Brook to meet Ms. White.

 

Ms. White lived on a large piece of land and her Labrador Retriever had given birth to a litter a couple of months ago.  She had told Oliver there were three puppies not accounted for so he could have his pick.

 

Oliver had warned her that he would bring recruits to help him choose including JJ. Ms. White said she loved children and was quite excited.

 

As the Diggle’s pulled into Ms. White’s driveway she came out to greet them. After the introductions were made she led them down to her finished basement where her dog Lucy had her own corner. Ms. White carefully took three puppies out of the box as Lucy watched. One of the puppies was golden brown like Lucy, one was cole black and the third was chocolate brown. All three were adorable.

 

“So JJ, what do you think? Will any of these puppies do for Uncle Oliver?”

 

“I love them all!” He proclaimed.

 

“They are all wonderful. I agree, JJ. But I can only pick one. How about we play with them for a bit and then choose. Is that alright, Ms. White?”  He looked toward her.

 

“Of course! I’m just going to take Lucy out back for a moment. Sing out, if you need anything.”

 

“Will do, thanks, Ms. White.”

 

They all sat with the puppies for a bit, even Sarah got in on the action petting a puppy. The little black puppy seemed to take a particular liking to Oliver but he would be happy with whichever one JJ chose.

 

“Okay, times up buddy, what do you think?” Oliver looked at JJ.

 

JJ made a serious face. “I think I like the brown one best.”

 

“Alright then,” Oliver bent down to scoop up the puppy.

 

“You didn’t let me finish, Uncle Oliver.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry JJ.”

 

“I like him best but it seems the black puppy likes you best so I think you should get the black puppy.”

 

“That is very thoughtful of you JJ,” his father praised him. “What would you think if we took the brown puppy home for us?”

 

“Really?!” JJ looked to his mother to see if she agreed and she nodded. “Yeah!!!”

 

JJ’s shout had the black puppy cuddling even more into Oliver’s leg, yep this was his puppy.

 

*****

 

They took their puppies back to the Diggles after a quick stop for supplies. Oliver then packed up his SUV with bags and his new puppy. He had gotten the key from Ms. Danvers last night. The house closed quickly after inspection as the Shannons were eager to sell. While the house needed work done, they were mainly cosmetic changes so Oliver was free to move in right away. He had ordered some furniture to be delivered that afternoon.

 

As he helped his new puppy out of the jeep, he quickly glanced at the house next door. He’d be lying if he thought he wasn’t looking forward to seeing Felicity all day. His new puppy let out a whimper, Oliver looked down at the dog, “looks like she’s not home. I’m sure she’ll like you though.”

 

The dog cuddled into Oliver’s arm as he brought him into their new home. “I think you need a name buddy.” The dog looked up at him with trusting eyes. “I think I’ll call you Meatloaf”

 

Meatloaf barked.

 

“I’m going to take that as a yes. Let’s go check out our new home.”

 

As they walked through the house Oliver told Meatloaf about all the renovations that were going to take place. He was pretty sure he had a rapt audience until he looked down and noticed he had actually fallen asleep.  Oh well, Oliver carried his new friend out to SUV and quickly grabbed the bed he bought him.

 

As Meatloaf slept, Oliver made a list of things he would fix himself and that which he needed to outsource.  

 

*****

 

Divide and conquer. That was the plan for Caitlin’s packing. They set out boxes labelled move, donate and trash and between the two of them they were making quick work of Caitlin’s condo. It didn’t hurt that Caitlin was already a super organized person.

 

“I’m so glad we aren’t doing this at your place?”

 

“Hey, I’ve gotten much better. I learned a lot when we moved me into my house.” Felicity said defensively.

 

“I know you did, hun. Sorry, to tease.” Caitlin rubbed her friend’s arm. “Why don’t I order us some pizza for dinner?”

 

“Sounds good. I also brought some wine, figured it would help with the packing.”

 

“See, THIS is why you are my best friend.”

 

“I’m so glad you are moving home Caitlin. I’ve missed having a close friend in Starling.”

 

“Well, you are about to have a friend move in next door.” Caitlin smiled.

 

“Not the same and you know it.” Although Felicity had been wondering if Oliver had gone ahead and bought the house.

 

*****

 

Later that evening, Oliver looked out a side window and noticed Felicity’s house was still dark. He couldn’t help but wonder where she was. Maybe she had a hot date. He knew Lyla said she was single but that didn’t mean she didn’t date. And if she was on a date, maybe he missed his chance.

 

Missed his chance? What was going on with him? Standing here daydreaming about a woman he hadn’t talked to in years.

 

But she was still an incredible woman.

 

*****

 

Felicity got home Sunday evening and she really just wanted to crawl into bed. The weekend had been great but exhausting. She was just pulling her suitcase out of the car when she heard “Meatloaf, where are you? Meatloaf? Meatloaf?”

 

Were her ears deceiving her or was Oliver Queen really yelling for Meatloaf? She chuckled before looking to see a small black dog sitting on her step looking at her.

 

“Well hello, little dog. I think you are new to the area. Did you get lost?” She put her suitcase down and picked up the puppy. It was just starting to get dark. “I bet your owner is looking for you.”

 

“Meatloaf!” Felicity heard Oliver call again.

 

“Oh my goodness, are you Meatloaf?” She looked down at that puppy who gave a quick bark. “I’m going to take that as a yes. Let’s go find Oliver, I think he’s rather worried about you.”

 

Felicity walked the path between their two houses. “Oliver? I think I found Meatloaf.”

 

Oliver rushed out from his backyard and almost collided with Felicity. “Oh, I’m sorry. Was he bothering you? He’s new and I just turned my back for a second and he was gone. And now you are holding him.” Oliver reached out to take the puppy.

 

“Can I hold him for just a minute more? I think he might like me. He’s cuddled into me.” Felicity smiled.

 

“I think he does like you.” Oliver smiled.

 

“Did you really name him Meatloaf?”

 

“Yep. We had a dog when I was a kid and I wanted to name him Meatloaf but my sister would have none of it - so…”

 

“This time you can name your dog whatever you want?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“I like it. I mean, I was surprised at first but now I think it’s cute.”

 

“I’m really sorry he got in your way, I promise I’ll get a lease tomorrow so he would bother you anymore.”

 

“He didn’t bother me. It was more like having a personal greeter when I arrived home. It was nice.” Felicity smiled.

 

Oliver smiled back and they just kept looking at each other for a moment before Meatloaf noticed he was being ignored and let out a little bark. “Oh, I’d better take him back.”

 

“Yes, I should get in and unpack. I have to work tomorrow.”

 

“Did you have supper?” Damn, Oliver thought I’m rushing things.

 

“No, not yet. I just drove back from the city. I don’t know if you remember my friend Caitlin from high school.”

 

“Yes, you two were inseparable back then.”

 

“Yes, well that didn’t change much except she lived in Central City. She’s a medical doctor now but she’s moving home! She’s coming to take over Dr. Moseley practice when she retires. So I was in the city helping her pack.”

 

“You are a true friend. Packing is never fun.”

 

“We learned it improves with wine.”

 

“Few things don’t.” Oliver smiled.

 

“Anyway, I just got home and I was going to go throw something in the microwave.”

 

Oliver cringed. Felicity saw it. “Hey, microwaves aren’t the devil.”

 

“No, but pretty close. How would you feel about some home cooked chili?”

 

“Are you offering?” All of a sudden she caught a whiff of what must be Oliver’s chili coming out of the house. Her stomach betrayed her making a loud growl.

 

“Yes and I think from the sounds of your stomach that’s a yes?”

 

Felicity nodded and Oliver led the way back to his place. He set her up at the small kitchen table and gave her a bowl of chili. “Would you like something to drink with that? I’d offer wine but I’m afraid I’m not stocked yet.”

 

“Water is fine! Besides, I should be the one feeding you. You know, to welcome you to the neighbourhood. But then again...you might not like my food. But I excel at ordering take away.”

 

“I’ll remember that.” Oliver smiled.

 

*****

 

Despite Oliver’s promise, Meatloaf ended up at Felicity’s most days. He really did try but the dog would just not stay away from Felicity.

 

“I’m really sorry,” Oliver said for the umpteenth time.

 

“I hate to break it to you but I think your dog might just like me more.”

 

“NEVER. Meatloaf is not a traitor. He’s just seeking adventure!”

 

Felicity laughed as she watched Oliver walk away with Meatloaf. She wanted to be annoyed but she couldn’t be - she loved Meatloaf and getting to see Oliver Queen on the regular wasn’t so bad either.

 

*****

 

Oliver had a standing invitation to the Diggles for Sunday dinner and he was welcome to bring Meatloaf as well. Meatloaf love hanging out with his brother Charlie, the Diggles had gone with a more traditional name.

 

“So how are things going at the house?” John asked as his put some wine on the table.

 

“Good it’s still a work in progress but Meatloaf and I are settling in fairly well.”

 

“Have you seen much of Felicity? I know she’s been really busy with work and now with Caitlin coming back.”

 

“I actually see her all the time.”

 

Lyla coughed. “Really?”

 

“Not like that.” Though he wished he could say it was. “Meatloaf seems to have taken a liking to her. She says she doesn’t mind but I really am trying my best but he keeps escaping.”

 

John chuckled. “Don’t tell me she’s buying that?! Felicity has always been the smart one.”

 

“Trust me there is nothing to buy. I swear!

 

“Okay, I’ll drop it. What else is going on with you?”

 

“Well, I’m kind of excited about this - I’m thinking about bringing minor hockey back to Starling.” Oliver could not keep the excitement out his voice.

 

When John didn’t respond right away he was worried. “What? You don’t think the kids here would be interested in playing hockey?”

 

“It’s not that. It’s just the stadium has been closed for the last year, it needs a new roof and those are expensive. It’s actually up for discussion at the next town council meeting but there are many things vying for limited money in the budget. Also, hockey equipment is expensive and the people in this town have been going through hard times since the paper mill closed.”

 

The paper mill was the town’s main industry when Oliver was growing up. He was actually surprised the town survived when it closed down about ten years. But the town remained, if a little less prosperous. The people were trying their best but it left little room for extras.

 

“Can anyone come to the town council meeting?”

 

“Yes and I suggest you do. The council is always willing to listen to statements from citizens concerning the how the budget is spent.”

 

“Well, I guess I’ll present my case there.”

 

“I wish you luck Oliver, I’d love to put JJ in hockey.” John smiled.

 

*****

 

“So, do you think I’m ready?”  Felicity had read her statement for Caitlin concerning funding for more computers for the library. They had raised some money through fundraising but if the town could help, it would make a big difference.

 

“You are definitely ready. The town would be foolish not to support an idea that clearly would benefit the whole community. And don’t forget I’ll be there to support you tomorrow. I know you will be great.”

 

“Thanks but you know I dread public speaking but this is important and I’m now the head librarian…”

 

“You are prepared! You will knock city council’s socks off! Try to get some sleep. I’ll meet you outside City Hall tomorrow at six.”

 

“I’ll try! I’ll just be glad when it’s over. Maybe I’ll be the only one to make a statement….a girl can hope.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend has a dog named Meatloaf and I thought it was the BEST NAME EVER - so I just had to use it in a story :)


	4. Worthy Causes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver present their recommendations for the upcoming town budget. And of course, there is Meatloaf!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so so much to anyone taking the time to read this story! Your comments brighten my day!
> 
> No beta on this - all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are property of the Arrowverse.

Oliver walked into the town hall meeting and was relieved to see Felicity sitting in one of the rows. Her pink hair stood out and he kind of liked that.

 

“Well hello, Ms. Smoak. I didn’t know you would be here tonight. We could have a carpooled.” He smiled.

 

“Oliver! Nice to see you.” As if public speaking wasn’t bad enough now she had to do it in front of her crush.

 

Caitlin took that moment to return. “Hey, I’m back and I got us waters.” She turned seeing Oliver on the other side of Felicity, she leaned over. “Hi I don’t know if you remember me from high school, I’m Caitlin. Dr. Caitlin Snow now.”

 

“Nice to see you again Caitlin and yes, I do remember you. Why am I not surprised that both you and Felicity became important members of the community. Felicity says you are moving back. I’m glad to hear it.”

 

“Yes, still in the unpacking process but I’m here.”

 

“Hey, should I move so you guys can catch up?” Felicity raised her eyebrow, she knew it was because she was nervous but the chit-chat across her was not helping.

 

“Oh, we should catch up after the meeting. Felicity and I were going to go for a drink, you could come with. Felicity didn’t mention that you would be here to support her tonight.” Caitlin looked at Felicity.

 

“I didn’t know you speaking, Felicity. Of course, I’m happy to support my new neighbour. I’m actually going to make a statement myself.”

 

“Really? What about?” Felicity turned in her chair to look at him more closely.

 

“Well, I want to restart the minor hockey program here. It meant a lot to me as a child, clearly, it led to my career and I see it as a way to give back now.”

 

“That’s a great idea, Oliver.” Felicity looked hesitant.

 

“Why do I sense a ‘but’ coming….”

 

“It’s not a ‘but’ more a caveat. This town has changed a lot since we were kids. Mainly in terms of money, people are struggling to get by and hockey equipment...as you know, is expensive. Not to mention the stadium…”

 

“The stadium is why I’m here. It needs a new roof, I hear - so I’m here to request some of the town budget go toward fixing that.”

 

“I see.”

 

“You see?” Oliver was confused.

 

“Well, I guess that makes you my competition.”

 

Before Oliver could say anything more, the meeting was called into session.

 

*****

 

Mayor John Diggle slammed the gavel to call the meeting to order. “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, councillors,” John nodded to those seated on his left and right. “As you know this is a special session held to discuss budget allocation for 2018. Since I became Mayor I have encouraged the citizens of this town to come forth and share their ideas for consideration. I happy to say that due to a minor increase in revenue this year, all city hall funding from last year will continue. I ask now that those interested in making a plea for the remaining funds to please step up to podium in front of the council now.”

 

Oliver looked around, it looked like he and Felicity were the only people there to plead their case. Fingers-crossed there would be enough funds for both of them.  He looked at Felicity, “ladies first.”

 

“Go get them, Felicity!” Caitlin whispered.

 

Felicity walked up to the podium, she was wearing a black pencil skirt, fuschia blouse and green high heels. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing glasses - she thought she looked professional but also very much like the stereotype of a librarian, minus the pink hair of course. She stepped up to the podium with her iPad in hand. “Mr. Mayor and councillors, thank you for taking the time to listen to our suggestions. I’d also like to say thank you for the continued funding of the library. My name is Felicity Smoak and I am the Chief Librarian at Starling Library and I would like request additional funding so the library can get more computers. I have written up a detailed cost expenditure which I will email you all after the meeting. The money would be used to replace old computers and buy some extra. As you know, this town struggles with high unemployment and for many, the public library is the only place they have access to a computer. Our clients use the libraries computers for research, entertainment and looking for work. As a librarian, I believe in providing access to information and by increasing the number of computers, we will improve this service. Thank you.”  

 

Felicity stepped back from the podium and waited a moment in case there were any questions. She was literally shaking in her pretty green heels.

 

“Thank you very much for your recommendation, Ms. Smoak.” John smiled at his friend. “Would anyone else like to share a recommendation?” John looked down at Oliver.

Oliver was truly stunned by how amazing Felicity was. He was literally sitting there staring. How could he follow that? She wanted to help poor people!

 

Felicity took her seat next to Oliver. “Your turn,” she whispered.

 

Oliver stood up, he was wearing blue jeans, a green henley and a leather jacket. Rather casual, compared to Felicity. He also didn’t have a summary of his expenditures, he suddenly felt very unprepared as he walked to the podium. He took his place at the podium. 

 

Oliver nodded. “Mr. Mayor, councillors thank you for letting me make a statement. I’ll be short and sweet. Especially after Ms. Smoak’s fantastic statement.” He looked back at her nervously and she gave him an encouraging nod. “I am Oliver Queen, I just returned to live in Starling recently but it is my hometown. When I was a kid my favorite thing to do here was play hockey, as many of you know it went on to become my career. I would love to start up the minor hockey program in Starling again. My request is simple, I would like you to consider funding for a new roof for the stadium. Thank you for your time.” Oliver stepped away from the podium and walked back down to his seat.

 

“Is there anyone else who would like to make a recommendation for the 2018 budget?” John waited a moment. “Okay, Ms. Smoak and Mr. Queen both of your recommendations will be taken into consideration by the councillors, they will be in contact about their decision or if they have any follow up questions. Mr. Queen and Ms. Smoak, I will have to recuse myself from having a say in whether or not we agree to your funding, please let the record show, we are friends. Thank you both very much for presenting your ideas. This your town after all. With that, I will close this session.” Mayor Diggle again slammed the gavel.

 

Everyone stood up. “Thank goodness, that’s over! You both did well - now drink time!” Caitlin cheered.

 

“Are you sure you still want me to come?” Oliver said quietly to Felicity.

 

“Of course, Oliver. I’m not mad. Everyone had a right to make a recommendation. I rather liked yours, especially how the minor hockey program is personal for you. It’s now in the town councils hands. Let’s go get a drink.”

 

“You certainly are remarkable, Felicity Smoak.”

 

She smiled. “Thanks for remarking.”

 

*****

 

The server had just brought the drinks to their table and Felicity couldn’t wait to ask. “How is Meatloaf? Is it bad that I miss him?”

 

“Meatloaf? Felicity, I’m confused.” Caitlin twirled the straw in her drink.

 

“Meatloaf is my new puppy and he has taken quite a liking to Felicity, who saw him yesterday.” He teases her.

 

“Yes, that’s like twenty-four hours ago. I’m sure he misses me.” She pouted.

 

“Oh, I know he does. The moment I take him outside he makes a b-line for your house. But.” He looked sternly at Felicity, “that does not mean he loves you more. I feed him, remember?”

 

“Oh my God! You two are adorable. Please tell me someone has a picture of Meatloaf?!” Caitlin laughed.

 

“I do!” Felicity squeed.

 

“Wait, you have a picture of my dog?” Oliver looked at her incredulously. 

 

“You mean, you don’t? What am I supposed to do when I miss him?”

 

Oliver had to stop himself from saying come over. He just smiled at her.

 

Felicity could feel her insides getting all gooey and her heart skipping a beat and knew that Caitlin was never going to let her live this moment down and right now, she didn’t care.

 

Oliver broke the eye contact first, “I’m so sorry ladies but I have to run. Meatloaf has been home alone for the longest time ever. I hope I see you both soon.”

 

As Felicity watched the door closed behind Oliver she heard Caitlin say - “Is now the time we admit you have a crush?”

 

*****

 

The next morning Felicity had a little bounce in her step as she did her brisk walk by the ocean. She could claim it was the Florence + the Machine playing in her earbuds but she knew it was Oliver. She had a crush! And it felt fabulous. She laughed out loud at herself, positively giddy. So lost in her happy she didn’t notice someone come up behind her.

 

“Hey,” Oliver stopped running and took his earbuds out.

 

“Oh my goodness! Is that Meatloaf in a baby carrier?!”

 

“Hey, he’s too little to run all this way with me so he only does a little and then I carry him.”

 

“Oliver, don’t take this the wrong way but this the cutest thing EVER.”

 

“So you think I’m cute?” Oliver winked.

 

“Not exactly what I said, but if want you can go with it.”

 

Oliver smiled. 

 

“So this is my regular route, I don’t usually see you.”

 

“Well, we are early today because somebody didn’t want to sleep in. I think he’s still mad at me for leaving him last night.” And as though Meatloaf knew they were talking about him, he cuddled more closely into Oliver. “See, he does love me.”

 

Felicity laughed. “I never doubted! He’s also pretty much trapped in the carrier so kind of impossible to choose me, right now. Just saying…But I better keep walking, I have to head to work after this.”

 

“Maybe I’ll see you later. I might be cooking pasta for supper tonight. How do you feel about Italian?”

 

“Oliver, don’t tease a girl like that and not deliver!”

 

“Oh, I deliver! What time do you get off work?”

 

“Fiveish, sometimes I have to stay late.”

 

“Why don’t we say you come over at sixish. I know Meatloaf will love to see you.”

 

“I hope he’s not the only one.” Felicity quickly put her hand over her mouth and blushed realizing from Oliver’s reaction, she had said that out loud.

 

“I look forward to seeing you this evening.” Oliver made sure to put the emphasis on the I. 

 

*****

 

**Felicity: Going to Oliver’s for dinner tonight, he’s cooking me pasta**

**Caitlin: IT’S A DATE!!!!!**

**Felicity: Woah, I didn’t say that**

**Caitlin: IT’S A DATE!!!!**

**Felicity: Calm down, I don’t want to get my hopes up**

**Caitlin: IT’S A DATE!!!!**

 

Felicity couldn’t help but smile at her friend’s texts unless she was reading this all wrong this could definitely turn into a date.

 

*****

 

“Okay Meatloaf, we have a lady coming over tonight we have to make this place presentable! Are you excited?”

 

Meatloaf barked.

 

“Good! I’m excited too. It’s been a long time since I invited her to a house.” Oliver thought right back to high school graduation. At least it’s finally happening.


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity goes to Oliver's house for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading, commenting or liking this story. This will be the second last chapter, I so hope you enjoy. Again, Happy Birthday @oliverfel4! No beta - all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are property of the Arrowverse.

 

Oliver had spent the day shopping. He still didn’t have much for his new house, he had been waiting for the renovations to be finished to purchase furniture but he figured that it couldn’t hurt to buy the dining room table in advance.

 

He ended up buying the table from a local artisan who made long tables from tree trunks, the finished look was a polished interior of a tree. It really was quite beautiful and unique. He also bought some nice plates and candles for the table.

 

Once he had the table set, he brought Meatloaf in. “What do you think? Will it do?”

 

The dog barked and jumped down from his arms and settled himself on one of the chairs. 

 

“I guess you can claim that one as yours for now but tonight, it’s the floor for you buddy.”

 

Oliver almost thought he saw a sad look in Meatloaf’s eyes. He must be imagining things.

 

*****

 

**Felicity: I don’t know what to wear?**

**Felicity: Should I change from my work clothes?**

**Felicity: Will that look too obvious? Will he think I’m trying to hard?**

**Felicity: Caitlin WHERE ARE YOU???**

 

Felicity sat her desk she didn’t know why she was suddenly spiralling. She had been totally cool earlier and then her day got busy and suddenly it was four o’clock and she had a moment to think again and she suddenly realized what if this wasn’t a date? What should she wear? Did guys like Oliver Queen really like women like Felicity Smoak? Maybe he flirted with everyone and she was just seeing what she wanted to see?

 

Suddenly her phone vibrated and Felicity was brought back to reality. “Hello.” She didn’t even look to see who was calling.

 

“You are awesome!”

 

“Caitlin…”

 

“Now, don’t interrupt me I have important things to say. I know you. I know you better than you know you which is why I know you are freaking out right now. So I am calling to fix it.”

 

“Caitlin.”

 

“Shhh - and yes I just shushed a librarian, I’m that badass. You, my dear, are awesome! Oliver Queen is lucky that you agreed to come over for dinner and I think he is well aware of that. He is going to be so grateful you showed up that he’s not going to think much about what you are wearing...UNLESS you change into what I’m about to suggest.”

 

“So you think, I should change?”

 

“That’s all you heard, isn’t it? Ugg. Yes, my awesome friend, I have called with a suggestion of what you should change into. But I’m sure if you go in what you are wearing right now it will be fine too - because you always look fabulous. If you do change, might I suggest those tight blue jeans you own, they emphasize your fantastic ass and that loose fitting perfectly cut black t-shirt that says Best Day Ever - the outfit would be casual and sexy - oh and throw in some of that dark pink lipstick you rock.”

 

“Wow. You have thought a lot about this. Glasses or contacts?”

 

“Glasses because you will be more comfortable - no need to add to the nerves and we both know you hate putting in contacts.”

 

“Caitlin, I love you.”

 

“I know you do and you should - because I have your back. Oliver is so lucky that he gets to spend the evening with you when you should be watching Supergirl with me.”

 

“Oh my god. I forgot. I’m a bad friend.”

 

“You are not a bad friend. This is why PVRs were created - we will do Supergirl tomorrow night and you can fill me in on your dinner and what happened after.” Caitlin said in a sing-song voice.

 

“Caitlin!”

 

“What? Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it?”

 

“Ugg. We have to find you a crush.”

 

“On that note, I’m letting you go so you can get out of work on time tonight. Have fun and call me in the morning…”

 

“What about I call you tonight?”

 

“Don’t make promises you cannot keep.”

 

“Hahaha - I’ll talk to you later.”

 

“You’ve seen Oliver Queen, right?”

 

“Goodbye, Caitlin.”

 

*****

 

Everything was in its place and the pasta sauce tasted to perfection if Oliver said so himself. He was just about to go upstairs and get changed when he heard the knock on the door. It was four o’clock, maybe Felicity was very early?

 

Oliver opened the door and saw John Diggle.

 

“Mayor Diggle, come on in.”

 

“Wow, something smells good in here.”

 

“Just making some pasta sauce for tonight, can I get you something to drink?” He led John into the kitchen and Meatloaf wandered out to greet him.

 

John bent down to give Meatloaf a rub. “Water would be great, thanks Oliver.”

 

Oliver poured waters for himself and John and they sat at the kitchen table. “I’d offer my living my living room but I’m holding on furniture until I’ve renovated.”

 

“No problem. I just wanted to stop by and tell you the news myself, the council has decided to give the money to the library for the computers and wait until next year for the roof. The roof was much more costly.”

 

“I completely understand.”

 

“I’m sure you do but that doesn’t make it suck any less. The town was just one route for the money Oliver. As your ultimate goal is a minor hockey program there may be other ways to get funding. Something to think about.”

 

“True. I will think about it. Thanks John, I appreciate you coming to tell me.”

 

“I’m sorry the town doesn’t have enough money for both.”

 

“Me too.”

 

John got up and was about to leave when something caught his eye and he looked into the dining room to see it all set up for company. “Oliver, do you have dinner plans?” He teased.

 

“Yes, Felicity is coming over after work. Meatloaf has taken a real liking to her.”

 

“Just Meatloaf, huh?”

 

“Well, maybe Meatloaf as well.” Oliver blushed.

 

“Good luck, man. She’s a lovely lady.”

 

“Thanks. Does she know? That, she getting the money for the computers?”

 

“Yes, they were supposed to email her this afternoon.”

 

“Great.”

 

“Have a good evening, Oliver and think about what I said about other funding.”

 

*****

 

Felicity could barely believe it when she found out the library was getting the funding for the computers. She pumped her fist in the air in excitement. She really hoped they also allocated some funds toward the roof for Oliver. She decided she wouldn’t bring it up tonight, just in case.

 

As Felicity pulled into her driveway after work she looked over at Oliver’s house, she could see Meatloaf looking out the window at her, she waved and rushed into her house to change. It was a lot easier to do when you knew exactly what you were putting on, a couple of minutes later and she was good to go. She looked at her phone six o’clock exactly. Was it too early to go?

 

Her stomach growled. Nope, she took it as a sign, time to go. She grabbed her purse but left her coat, she was only going next door and smiled as she headed over.

 

She knocked on the door and tired the knob to find it open. “Hello? Oliver?”

 

Meatloaf came running down the hall to greet her. Wow. It really did something to a person to have anyone that excited to see you. “Hello Meatloaf! I missed you since this morning too! Where’s Oliver? Do you know?” Felicity slipped off her shoes and walked barefoot toward the kitchen. When she looked down at her feet she was glad she took the time to get a pedicure the weekend before her toes bore bright pink paint and she thought it looked rather cute.

 

She went in the kitchen and could not help but sneak a taste of the pasta sauce, she couldn’t stop herself from moaning, it tasted SO GOOD. “Oh My God Meatloaf! I wish I could give you some of this but I don’t know enough about dogs to know if it would make you sick.” 

 

Meatloaf looked sad as though he knew he was missing out.

 

“Aww Meatloaf, come over here I’ll give you a hug.”

 

“What did you do to make my dog sad?” He’d been watching her but had been too distracted by the fit of her jeans to here what she had said.

 

Felicity looked up to see Oliver standing in the kitchen doorway way looking way too hot with noticeably damp hair like he had just gotten out of the shower and now she was having thoughts...and she began to blush.

 

“Felicity? Boy, I’d sure love to know what’s going on in that head of yours. How does me asking why you are hugging Meatloaf make you blush?”

 

“It had nothing do with that.” She said quickly. “I mean my blushing had nothing do with hugging meatloaf, it’s just that you took a shower and….nevermind I tasted your sauce and I didn’t want to give any to Meatloaf in case it would make him sick and then he looked sad….so it’s all tangled up.”

 

“I think I followed you, sort of,” he smiled. “Sorry, I wasn’t here to greet you. My afternoon, got away from me. Can I get you a drink? Wine? Water? Coffee?”

 

“Wine, please.”

 

“Great, as you can see dinner is almost ready, just need to cook the pasta, which I’ll start now. How was your day?”

 

“Busy but good as I got a lot done and it flew by. How about you?” Felicity took a sip of her wine.

 

“Pretty quiet, Meatloaf and I looked up supplies we need for the renovation and I contacted a contractor that Digg suggested. I still want to do most of the work myself but it can never hurt to have an expert involved. Then Digg dropped by just before I grabbed a shower.”

 

“Did John have news about the funding for the roof?”  Felicity couldn’t stop herself from asking.

 

“Yes, they decided it would be too expensive. But John thinks there might be other places I can apply for funding as it’s ultimate goal is a minor hockey program so I’m going to look into that.”

 

“I can help you with that. I mean, if you want. I’m good at finding things.”

 

“Yes, you are a librarian and yes, I’d love your help if you have the time.”

 

“I have the time.” She smiled and just did not want to break eye contact with him.

 

The timer on the stove went off meaning the pasta was ready. “Why don’t you go take a seat in the dining room. I’ll bring our plates in.”

 

“Thank you, Oliver.”

 

Felicity walked into the dining room with Meatloaf right behind her.

 

*****

 

“Oliver this table is magnificent! Did you get this from furniture shop with all the original pieces?”

 

“Yes, I wanted to buy local.”

 

“Amazing, I’ve always wanted to get one.”

 

“I just got it today.”

 

“Oliver, you didn’t buy a new dining room table for our dinner, did you? I really would have been fine eating in the kitchen.”

 

“I needed one and you deserve to sit at a nice table, Felicity.”

 

Felicity blushed. “You are too kind and this food is amazing.”

 

“Thank you.” Oliver looked around the room and he didn’t see Meatloaf. “Do you know where Meatloaf is? Normally, he won’t leave your side.”

 

Felicity moved her chair out a little. “Look,” she pointed down at her lap. Meatloaf was lying with his head in her lap and his feet on the chair next to her.

 

“Felicity! That can’t be very comfortable for you! Here, let me move him.” Oliver began to stand.

 

“Absolutely not. We are both perfectly fine here. In fact, he’s like a little heater.”

 

“Are you cold? I can turn up the heat.”

 

Before thinking about it leaned over and kissed Oliver on the cheek. “Nope, not cold and you are so sweet the perfect host.”

 

Oliver smiled, this woman was amazing. “Well, I’m glad you think that. I have dessert!”

 

“Oh Oliver, I’m stuffed. I’m not sure I could eat another bite.”

 

“Well, how about we share a cupcake and you can take the other home with you for tomorrow? We need to celebrate you getting the computer funding.”

 

“You knew?”

 

“Yes, I asked John when I was told I didn’t get the funding. He said you would have been told.”

 

“I’m sorry you didn’t get the funding, Oliver. I wasn’t going to bring up that I had to rub it in your face.”

 

“Of course you weren’t but if I couldn’t get the roof fixed at least I know Starling Library is getting the computers it very much needs and deserves. Now, let me get that cupcake.”

 

Oliver went into the kitchen and Felicity looked down at Meatloaf and whispered. “Oliver is pretty amazing you know, you are very lucky to live here.” 

 

*****

 

Too soon the cupcake was finished and Felicity knew she should leave. She didn’t want to overstay her welcome but she really didn’t want to leave.

 

Oliver took her hand in his, Felicity looked a little surprised but she didn’t pull away - he took it as a good sign. “What’s going on in that mind of yours? You are so smart, Felicity and I can’t tell you how attractive I find that and I can’t help wondering what your busy brain is thinking.”

 

“Honestly, I’m thinking I don’t want to leave. You make me feel special and happy and warm.” She blushed and looked down at their hands.

 

“Well, you are special so I’m really glad I can help you feel that way. You don’t have to leave you know, I would be happy if you stayed, no pressure and no expectations. Heck, I’d be happy if you just held my hand a little longer.”

 

“Really?” She looked up at Oliver with such hope.

 

“Felicity, I’ve never met anyone like you and I don’t want to screw anything up. Plus, I really like holding your hand.”

 

“Well, how about we sit and cuddle?” Felicity watched Oliver’s face fall. “Oh no, I said too much I thought we were on the same page, I…”

 

“Felicity,” Oliver cut her off. “We are on the same page. It’s just I haven’t gotten around to buying a couch so the only place we can sit is on my bed and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

 

“Oliver, can I kiss you?”

 

Oliver thought for a moment he must have misheard her. “Can you..” and as she leaned in, he met her more than halfway. Pretty soon neither of them liked the table, no matter how beautiful it was, between them. 

 

Felicity knew she needed to get closer, she went to stand and accidentally jostled Meatball. She broke the kiss for a moment to look down and make sure he was okay. He mewled but moved onto his own chair, Felicity moved toward Oliver and he pulled her into his lap.

 

Oliver had no idea how long he had been kissing Felicity, he only knew he did not want it to stop and also knew he really wanted it to go further but not tonight. So as much as he was pretty sure he’d always want Felicity kisses, he needed to slow this down. “Felicity,” he said between kisses. “I love kissing you.”

 

“Mmm hmm,” Felicity responded as she kissed him again. She couldn’t remember the last time she had kissed someone but it turns out it’s not one of those things you forget how to do.

 

“Felicity, I think we need to stop.”

 

Felicity pulled back, right away. “Oliver, I’m sorry. I pushed. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

 

“Felicity, honey,” he stroked her face, “YOU did not make me uncomfortable.” He looked down at his jeans. “Well, maybe a little,” he winked. “But nothing I can’t handle. It’s just I was a little worried about getting carried away, you are a beautiful woman and I was beginning to lose myself.”

 

“So, we are okay?” She really hoped she didn’t screw this up. She’d never been great with guys. Most saw her as a friend and the few who hadn’t, did not stay interested very long. 

 

He could hear the worry in her voice and it broke his heart a little. “I think we are more than okay, I’m on cloud nine right now. I have a beautiful, caring, smart woman who gives great kisses in my lap. How do you feel?”

 

“The same. I mean I like being on your lap and your kisses. So cloud nine too but I think I should go home now, I have to work in the morning.”

 

“How about Meatloaf and I walk you home.”

 

Felicity laughed. “I really don’t think that’s necessary. I think I can make it.”

 

“How about if we would like to?”

 

“Well, who am I say no?” Felicity slipped off Oliver’s lap and he got up. 

 

As they walk toward the door Meatloaf followed. They slipped on their shoes and Felicity picked up her purse and they headed next door.

 

Oliver walked her right to her front door and stopped. “Can I see you tomorrow?”

 

“Sure, why don’t you drop by the library and I can help you out professionally looking at funding options.”

 

“That sounds fantastic. I’ll drop by in the afternoon if you don’t have any meetings.”

 

“I don’t” They were stood very close together breathing the same air.

 

“Felicity, can I kiss you good night?”

 

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.”


	6. Kraft Hockeyville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exciting conclusion - Felicity helps Oliver get the funding he needs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for all those who have read, commented, left kudos - anything related to this story. I so hope you enjoy the final chapter. There is no beta - all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Happy Birthday again to @oliverfel4!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of the Arrowverse.

Felicity awoke the next morning before her alarm with a smile on her face. Man, she had it bad. She quickly put on her workout clothes and stuffed her feet into sneakers, grabbing her iPhone and headphones she headed out for her walk with an extra spring in her step.

 

She kissed Oliver Queen! Squee! Oh yes, she had. Her Fitbit vibrated to show her a text message had come in.

 

**Caitlin: I NEED details. How long are you gonna make a girl wait???**

 

Felicity chuckled it was 7:05, Caitlin was impatient. She decide to call because try as she might, she was incapable of texting and walking at the same time...plus she heard somewhere it might be dangerous.

 

She hit dial and used the speaking piece on her headphones for the chat. Caitlin hadn’t even said hello when Felicity burst out - “I kissed him! And I mean I kissed him A LOT!”

 

“Well done you! I knew you had it in you! Oliver Queen is a lucky man!”

 

“That he is,” Felicity said rather smugly.

 

“So..tell me more...I’m living vicariously…”

 

“He was a perfect gentleman, cooked me an amazing meal, walked me home - and oh yeah lots of kissing.”

 

“So, the kissing must have been good then?”

 

“BEST KISS EVER!”

 

“Well, I’m certainly glad to hear you enjoyed.” A deep voice said behind her.

 

Felicity physically cringed as she heard Caitlin on the phone saying “Felicity? Felicity are you still there? I may have lost you.” She slowly turned around hoping against hope.

 

But there was nothing hope could do. “Hi, Oliver.” Felicity said quite sheepishly.

 

“I hope you were giving Caitlin a good review of our date. Maybe you could give me one later, maybe we could plan a second date so I can work on any suggestions you have for improvement.”

 

“Hi Caitlin, I’m still here but I have to go Oliver just showed up.”

 

“Aren’t you walking by the beach?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“He heard what you said about the kissing?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Felicity you are awesome, remember that and oh how I wish I could see your face right now.”

 

“And here I thought you were a friend, gotta go, bye.” Felicity hung up before she heard Caitlin’s response. She gathered her confidence and pushed her shoulders back. “What’s that you were saying about a second date?”

 

“Felicity Smoak is it okay if I tell you that you look really hot right now.”

 

“I’m not against hearing it.” She smiled. “You don’t look so bad yourself. Now, about this second date.” She licked her lips.

 

“You are killing me. Can I interest you in Dominos for supper followed by taking in the movie at the Harmon Theatre tonight?”

 

“What’s playing?”

 

“I just realized I don’t know. I can look it up when I get home.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes, I can look it up or yes to the date”

 

“Yes to everything!”

 

“Can I kiss you now?”

 

Felicity nodded emphatically before stepping up on her tiptoes to meet his lips.”

 

*****

 

Felicity had just finished printing off some documentation when she heard Kristi saying, “she’s right over here, Mr. Queen.” Felicity looked up from her desk to see Oliver in her doorway.

 

“Ms. Smoak, Mr. Queen is here to see you.”

 

“Thank you, Kristi.”

 

Kristi nodded and turned away but Felicity thought she heard a giggle.

 

“Oliver, why don’t you take a seat.” Felicity motioned to the table and chairs near her desk and she picked up her laptop to bring it over with her. “I was able to get some research done before you came and I think you will be pleasantly surprised.”

 

“I’m already impressed. Professional librarian Felicity does not disappoint.” Oliver waved his hands around to refer to her huge office, then he leaned in closer and whispered, “I find her kind of hot.”

 

Felicity leaned forward and whispered, “I’d kiss you but given how much my library assistants like you I’m sure they are watching and it would be all of town before you left. Problem with have glass walls but maybe later.”

 

“I plan on wooing you this evening, Ms. Smoak - hopefully, it will be good enough to warrant a kiss.”

 

Felicity blushed. “Okay, let me show you what I found,”  Felicity told Oliver about the various government and private grants he could apply for. The town’s high unemployment rates put them in a unique position to apply.

 

“This all sounds amazing. Thank you so much, Felicity.”

 

“Oh, I’m not done yet. There is also a contest called Kraft Hockeyville, it’s sponsored by Kraft but it involves a show you may have heard of called Hockey Night in Canada.” Felicity winked.

 

“I remember Hockey Day in Canada. Is this related?”

 

“Yes, towns make a video to say why their town deserves to win. The winner gets a $250,000 prize to upgrade their arena, an NHL game played in their hometown and they host Hockey Day in Canada. I really think we should do this, Oliver. It would boost town spirit, it would get people interested in hockey and you never know we might win. I mean we do have our very own NHL player…”

 

Oliver was quiet.

 

“What? You don’t like it?”

 

“I love it...but”

 

“But?”

 

“But do you think it’s cheating to use my NHL celebrity to try to win?”

 

“Oh, I don’t care who sees!” Felicity leaned forward and kissed Oliver chastely on the lips before rubbing her fingers through his scruff. “You Oliver Queen are wonderful. And, no it most certainly is not cheating, you live here and it’s your project. Please, can we do this? I mean, I’m all excited now?” She looked at him pleadingly, batting her eyelashes over her big blue eyes.

 

“Damn, how does anyone ever say no to you? Okay, I’m in.”

 

“Awesome! We need to get the rest of the town involved. Maybe I should set up a lunch meeting with you, I, John and Lyla? Sound good? And then we can go from there but we need to start making plans for this video. I think it needs to include a spot of you explaining why minor hockey is so important to Starling, like what you told the town council.”

 

“Lunch sounds good, I’m sure John and Lyla will know what do next.”

 

“Oh! I’m so glad we are doing this!!!”

 

*****

 

Dinner and a movie went great. “Mr. Queen, you excelled at our second date, I think you deserve a kiss.”

 

They were stood outside Felicity’s door and she bent up on her tiptoes to pull his lips to hers, she met very little resistance. “Oliver, would you like to come inside?” Felicity said between kisses.

 

“Would I ever!” He kissed her again. “But I can’t.”

 

“Can’t?” Felicity pouted.

 

“Well, Meatloaf has been home all evening without me.”

 

“Oh that’s easy, bring him over.”

 

“What?”

 

“Go get him, let him do his business, and bring him over….bring his food too if you think it’s necessary. Bring anything you think either of you will need.” Felicity winked.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Wow. My powers of seduction are failing me.”

 

“Oh no, they are working just fine. It’s just I didn’t want to push.”

 

“You are not pushing and I wouldn’t think less if you decided you wanted to take things slow. Do you want to take things slow?”

 

“I’m going to get my dog and we will be staying the night.” Oliver turned to jog to his house.

 

Felicity grabbed his arm and pulled him close and whispered, “I’ll leave the door unlocked, I’ll be in the bedroom come find me.”

 

*****

 

The following weeks were busy getting ready for the filming of the town’s video application for the Kraft Hockeyville contest. They held a meeting at the Mayor’s suggestion to get volunteers and ideas from the town.

 

Oliver couldn’t get over how much the town stepped up and Felicity, well Felicity was with him every step of the way. He looked down at her as she slept in his arms and kissed the top of her head. He was so grateful he found her.

 

Felicity had gone out with Caitlin that night Oliver stayed home with Meatloaf, he knew it was silly but he missed her. Of course, he wanted her to spend time with her friends but he had gotten used to them spending their evenings together. So, when Felicity knocked on his door saying I hope it’s not too late at ten-thirty and pulled her in for a kiss and hauled her inside. She needed to know it was never too late or too early when it came to her.

 

“Why aren’t sleeping,” Felicity looked up eyes slightly open.

 

“Just thinking...don’t worry.”

 

“Thinking about our entry? Oliver, tomorrow’s shoot is going to be great and everything is planned. You need your beauty sleep for the camera tomorrow. Need to show off your handsomeness to it’s best.”

 

Oliver chuckled. “I was actually thinking about you.”

 

“Oh,” now she was fully awake. Things had progressed faster with Oliver than anyone she had ever dated. But people always say when you know, you know and Felicity knew Oliver was right for her. But was he having second thoughts?

 

“No need to worry. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you in my arms. That someone so amazing chooses to spend time with me. I’m just really grateful. Thank you.”

 

Felicity was fully awake now as she crawled her way up his body to meet his lips. “Oliver, you sure know how to make a girl feel special. I’m so happy to have you in my life. And I’m so glad you feel the same way.”

 

“I do. Now, let’s get some sleep because as you said it’s a big day tomorrow and I need to look pretty.”

 

*****

 

The filming went great and they managed to include as many people from the town as possible, even Meatloaf got in on the action.

 

Felicity felt so good. The town seemed so happy just to be able to participate. She smiled thinking how happy they would be when they won.

 

“Hey, I got us some beer.” He slid a Corona Felicity’s way on the table and put his draft down. They were at the local pub Clancy’s after the shoot. “What are you smiling about?”

 

“Oh, how happy everyone will be when we win.”

 

“That would be something. But right now, I’m just really glad we are getting our submission in. Don’t want to get my hopes up.”

 

“Well, I have enough hopes for both of us so we are all good.”

 

“You do realize the heart eyes you two make at each other can get kind of…” John sat down at their table and before he could finish his sentence, Lyla slapped.

 

“The word John was about to say was lovely. Right, John?”

 

“Oh, definitely.”

 

“Thanks so much for all your help, John. I think our application will be the best.” Felicity beamed at Oliver.

 

“I sure hope so, it would be great to have a minor hockey program back and a real NHL game in Starling, that would be something.”

 

*****

 

While Oliver waited for news on the contest he focused his time on his home renovations. They were going well and it was nice to have Felicity’s input as well. She had so many great ideas. He met with the contractor today and the big jobs would begin this coming Monday. Everything seemed to be falling into place.

 

He couldn’t believe it was early December already, Christmas was coming and he was feeling excited about it - so much good in his life.

 

*****

 

“Hey, got time for lunch for an old friend?”

 

“Felicity!”

 

“Hey, Dr. Snow I feel like I’ve been neglecting you and I never want that to be the case. I was wondering if we could make Wednesdays a standing lunch date? Now that you live here. What do you say?”

 

“I’m in! And yes, right now I have a break between patients.”

 

“Good! Because I brought us Chateau fries and gravy”

 

“THIS - THIS is why you are my best friend Felicity Smoak. You know my needs more than anyone else.”

 

Felicity took the seat opposite Caitlin at her desk as Caitlin moved files away to make room for their lunches.

 

They had each eaten a little bit when Felicity smiled at her friend. “So, how are things with you?”

 

“I met someone!”

 

“Woah, you met someone and I had to spontaneously show up to find out? Did you lose the ability to text?! I NEED to know these things!”

 

“Hush now, it only happened this morning and then I got busy, I was going to text you at lunch.”

 

Felicity rose her eyebrow and gave Caitlin a skeptical look.

 

“I swear I was!”

 

“Well, now I need details.”

 

“His name is Robbie and he’s a contractor and he likes coffee. In fact, we met waiting in line for coffee this morning. He moved here after I moved away anyway, we are going to do coffee tomorrow.”

 

“Robbie Raymond?”

 

“Yes, why do you know him?”

 

“He’s Oliver contractor.”

 

“You’re kidding.”

 

“Nope and I’ve met him. He’s hot. You go girl.”

 

“Well, I was inspired watching my friend fall in love.”

 

“Hey, who said I was in love.”

 

“Oh please! The only people unaware you are in love are you and Oliver.”

 

Suddenly, Felicity became very serious. “Please, don’t joke about that. I’ve never been in love before and I’m certain that no man has ever felt that way about me. I don’t want to screw this up. Oliver is so good to me and I’m so happy. No pressure, I want there to be no pressure.”

 

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Caitlin came around her desk to give Felicity a hug. “I didn’t mean to upset you. That was very insensitive of me.”

 

“It’s okay. I just don’t want to screw this up, you know.”

 

“I know and I’m so happy that you are happy.”

 

“I was happy before, this is a new happy - a happy that could hurt me really badly.”

 

“I know and I’m here for you, no matter what.”

 

“I’m so glad you are home.” Felicity pulled Caitlin in for another hug.

 

*****

 

The holidays were a blur lots of parties and eating and drinking and fun - with Oliver involved there was so much fun!

 

Felicity introduced Oliver to her father and it went well. They celebrated both Hanukkah and Christmas, it really was a lovely time. Oliver’s house was mainly done and they had begun to spend more there than at Felicity’s.

 

For New Year’s they went to a party at a popular bar. Caitlin and Robbie and John and Lyla were also there. As the clock struck twelve, Felicity was in Oliver’s arms - exactly where she wanted to be.

 

As they danced to a slow song Oliver leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “Move in with me and Meatloaf?”

 

She leaned up and whispered in his ear, “okay.”

 

*****

 

Oliver found out that Starling were finalists for the Kraft Hockeyville in Canada the end of January. Now it was up for Canadians to vote for them.

 

Felicity began a social media campaign on Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr - any social media site she could think of to get people to vote for them.

 

The night before voting closed, Oliver came downstairs to find Felicity sitting with Meatloaf staring at the computer.

 

“Honey, what are you doing?”

 

“I’m trying to think of more ways to get votes.”

 

“Felicity, I love you.”

 

Felicity froze. He’d known he felt this way for a while but he was waiting to tell her, didn’t want to push and maybe he had.  “Felicity, you don’t need to say it back. I just wanted you to know. I didn’t say it to make you uncomfortable. Felicity?”

 

Felicity slowly got up, Meatloaf looked a little miffed to be disturbed from his comfortable position, she stood in front of Oliver. “Are you sure? I mean it’s only been a little while and you didn’t need to say that to make me feel better. I know I have my flaws, so if you need to take it back…”

 

“Felicity, I LOVE YOU. I love you so much my heart could burst. I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. Truthfully, I was starting to think there was something wrong with me, as I’ve never fallen in love before but with you, you just make everything better.”

 

The tears were streaming down Felicity’s face. “I love you Oliver Queen and I really mean it. I’ve never said that to a man before but I know. In high school I had a huge crush on you and Caitlin used to joke I loved you but I didn’t know you then but I do now and you are the most wonderful person. How did I get to be so lucky?”

 

“Sounds like we are both pretty lucky.” He bent down to kiss her. It did not take long for the kisses to escalate and Oliver carried her up to bed.

 

*****

 

Oliver, Felicity, John and Lyla were in John’s office waiting for the call from Kraft. Today was the day.

 

“We’re going to win!” Felicity whispered to Oliver. He smiled he loved that she believed that.

 

The phone rang and they all jumped. John put it on speaker phone. “This is Starling Mayor John Diggle.”

 

“This is Melissa Gallant I’m calling to let you know that Starling has been chosen to be this year’s Kraft Hockeyville - You win!!”

 

“Yes!” The room erupted into to cheers. Oliver pulled Felicity in for a hug.

 

“We are very happy to hear that Melissa!”

 

“An official announcement will be made tonight during Hockey Night in Canada, we wondering if you, Oliver Queen and anyone else involved in the bid would be available for a live hit?”

 

They all nodded. “For sure Melissa.”

 

“Okay, I have a crew on route. I’ll have them contact you when they arrive.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“No problem! Best of luck to you and your minor hockey program.”

 

*****

 

The live hit was set for the second intermission of the first Saturday night game. It was agreed that John, Oliver and Felicity would represent the town. The did the hit in front of the stadium that would soon be getting an upgrade.

 

“Congratulations on winning Kraft Hockeyville!” they could all see Ron McLean speaking to them on a tiny screen.

 

“We are so very happy to be chosen.” John smiled.

 

“Oliver Queen, so nice to see you again. We have one more surprise for you. Some of your former teammates were so moved by your town’s video they wish to donate the hockey gear to all those kids who wish to participate.”

 

“Ron that is...that is amazing.” He turned to Felicity with tears in his eyes.

 

“And you must be Felicity Smoak, I hear you had a lot to do with getting out the vote.”

 

“I tried my best. I really think this town will benefit from a minor hockey program. Especially when it’s run by a man who knows exactly where it can lead.”

 

“Congrats to you all and I look forward to meeting you in future on Hockey Day in Canada when we will host our show from Starling.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“And we are out. Thanks guys, Kraft will be in touch soon about getting you the money you won.”

 

*****

 

Later that night as Oliver and Felicity lay in bed. “Felicity you have helped make me the happiest man alive.”

 

“I’m so glad you came back to Starling.”

 

“Clearly, it was long overdue.” He leaned down and kissed her.

 

_And they lived happily ever after!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was set in my hometown of Stephenville, Newfoundland and Labrador. The places mentioned such as Dominos, the Harmon Theatre, Clancy's all exist there - although I think Clancy's has closed. Chateau fries and gravy really are THE BEST. The Kraft Hockeyville Contest is a real thing and Stephenville won a couple of years ago - it did wonderful things for the community and they were featured on Hockey Day in Canada. I so hope you enjoyed the glimpse into my small town.


End file.
